


You're My Anchor

by princeobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, season 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeobrien/pseuds/princeobrien
Summary: Lillian Sanders, a total social outcast, is abruptly moved from her hometown to Beacon Hills during her junior year. There, she unintentionally catches the attention of Stiles Stilinski, boyfriend to her ex-best friend, Megan Matthews, and later breaks down the walls she's held up for years. However on one fateful night she is bitten, which ultimately saves her life yet puts it in jeopardy.





	You're My Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all! Lillian moves into Beacon Hills. Lillian and Stiles meet for the first time. And Megan has a bad feeling. Hmm, how is this all going to go? Well, you guys are going to find out.... well soon enough you will.

**Hello, hello, hello! Yes, for the 3rd times, count it- 3, I am restarting this story!**

**Yeah, I am pathetic. But hey! I want to finish this story and make it the best that I possibly can. This is basically a revamp of the** _first_ **version of "You're My Anchor", which got up to about 18 chapters? (On FF.net/Wattpad that is)**

**Anywho, welcome once again to this story! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters except for my OCs Lillian Sanders and Megan Matthews and the idea for this story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Wrong Locker_ **

_**Beacon Hills County** _

_{Small town. Huge Possibilities}_

Lillian's amber eyes scanned over the wooden words carved into the old, rickety welcome sign as her father's car drove by. The noticeably old sign had seen better days as it appeared bleached, with its green hills drowned out to a mediocre pale color, and the yellow font chipped at the edges.

_This was it. For the love of-_

She couldn't even finish her thought as she crossed her arms tighter over her chest. This was her new hometown until she was off to college. She couldn't believe that he had said  _yes!_

_To this job in this town?_

The air was noticeably tense between the two occupants, as it had been for a while even before her father mentioned moving. Both of their eyes focused on the long stretched out road ahead. Nothing struck Lillian as appealing and soon her eyes flickered down to her phone that was in her lap.

She hated it here.  _Point **,** blank, and period._

She's heard the stories of Beacon Hills. All of the strange and mysterious, unexplainable incidents that have taken place within the last couple of years. She's not stupid, and neither is her dad. They knew well:  _Beacon Hills is a dangerous place. Like a black hole-_ a void _._

However, she kept her protests to herself. Her dad wasn't going to listen and it was far too late. Their new home was ready. She was already transferred to the high school in the area. Her new life was already beginning, even if she didn't want it to. Just the thought alone of having to go to an entirely new high school- not that the last one was any better, however- made her feel on edge. The mere thought made her feel sick to her stomach. It felt as though she couldn't breathe. And every time she tried, they came out shallow. And they hadn't even settled in yet. Her father glanced over at her.

"You may not see it yet, but you'll like it here. The high school is great, the restaurants here are some of the best, and…"

Her father's voice drifted away in the close proximity as Lillian tuned out his voice as she got lost in her own head. And as she usually does when she does this, she nods every once in awhile, showing her apparent acknowledgment, when really his voice faded into nothingness, and her thoughts were all she could hear.

* * *

A few days had passed since the move. After emptying the moving truck and filling in their new house, it was Lillian's first day at her new school.

The nerves had set in as soon as she woke up, and in an effort to not go, she tried to play sick.

Well, emphasis on  _tried._

Her father saw right through the charade and instead of being able to stay at home, she had even less time to get ready. Her fingers drummed on her bag as she bounced her leg against the leather of the car seat. She began to see teenagers walking in the direction they were driving. The longer they went north, the more and more people she saw, all with backpacks or bags hung over their shoulder. Their mouths in passing conversations.

"Ready for your first day?" she glanced over at her dad and faked a smile when she saw that he was gazing at her. But she couldn't help the sigh that passed her lips.

"I, uhm, yeah guess I have to be."

"I'll be at the police station by the time you get out of school, so you're probably going to have to ask for a ride home," her eyes widened a bit as he said this, "Is that alright?"

Her objective of the day was to get through with minimal talking. But, of course, he was oblivious to the fact that his daughter had  ** _zero_  **social skills. Hell, he thought that she was going to miss all of her 'old friends' back in Diamond Heights. When in reality, she only had two max, whom she rarely spoke to unless they needed something from her.

"U-Uh, dad, I-I don't..."

Her voice faltered. After a few seconds, she just nodded her head as the words failed to deliver. By this point, they were already in the school parking lot, in the long row of cars trying to get in and out in a loop. Hesitantly, she hopped out of the car, feet planting on the cement, shutting the door as she hears her father's goodbyes.

Once the sound of the door closing rang in her ears, she knew that she couldn't go back. The noise even seemed to capture the attention of others as they looked in her direction. Or maybe they were looking at someone else? Whichever the case, she suddenly felt insecure, like she was exposed.

Crossing her arms over her new jacket with her head low, she made herself as small as possible as she sped walked to the entrance. She navigates through the crowd that's forming to go inside. With half of the people not even knowing she's there as for one second she's behind them and the next she's past the double doors.

She pauses. So many faces. And not a single one she knows. That feeling alone makes her feel inferior and alone as if she weren't already feeling that way.

She didn't belong there. She knew that.

A relieved sigh overcame her as she remembered that she was already assigned her locker and classes through email.

_Which means having to talk to fewer people. Great._

She silently prays that she's on the right path as she begins walking down the main hallway while glancing up at the locker numbers. Even if she wanted to ask, everyone around her seemed to be engrossed in chatty conversations and overall ignored her small presence. She finds herself squinting harder than usual.

 _Goddamnit_   _forgot my glasses again._

She mentally facepalms herself in frustration as she has to move closer to the metal doors, almost as if she's hovering over them, to make her eyesight readjust.

 _UGH, why is the font so freaking small?_ _Come on, where's 1076?_

She stops in front of one in particular. Barely making out the last few digits. Her face is so close to the metal that it looks as if she's smelling it. And she can. It doesn't smell good.

_Is that it? ... I-I think that's it... Uhm right?_

She debates in her head if what she's seeing is right. The last number looking like a '6' but then again, if she is to tilt a bit to the right, it doesn't. A bell goes off and Lillian jumps. Everyone around her starts to move a bit faster, ending their conversations, as they all know that it means that they now have little time left.

Deciding to not stop someone and ask for help, she takes the risk. She starts to put in the combination that she's memorized- hoping for a miracle that it works on the first try.

"-switched?" Scott exclaims as he walks down the hall side by side with his best friend, peering over at the paper in the paler boy's hand, "How many of your classes?"

"Like three of them." Stiles sighs as he looks down at his new schedule in dismay. It's the beginning of a new semester and it was already starting off on the wrong foot. Getting handed a brand new schedule when he loved his old one putting him in a sour mood, "Algebra II with you, World Studies with Lydia, and Honor English with Lydia and Megan are now gone.  _Poof._ " he says with hands and a poked out bottom lip.

"Hey, how's Megan doing by the way?" Scott asks in both a bland, yet 'I'm-kinda-interested-to-know' tone having not seen aforementioned girl during their winter break.

However, Stiles was too focused on all of his new class changes to answer him right away. It was weird. They were all at the same academic level, nothing higher or lower, yet they're rearranged. A different order. He never requested for a change and he was pretty sure his teachers didn't request one either- yet here the classes were in his hands. And there was nothing that he could do but pout.

"She's doing fine. Oh, and her birthday is in a few months." Stiles finally says to answer Scott's question.

"In a few months? So?"

"Remember the  _last time_  I forgot about it?" Stiles shivers at the flashback as he remembers her outburst, "And we weren't even dating then. I have to start planning early. Y'know, I was thinking of giving her…"

He stops.

"What?"

Scott asks when he notices that his friend had stopped talking mid-sentence. He looks up from the ground and glances at Stiles, following the direction of his eyes. The golden brown hues were focusing on a brunette girl who was at his locker and twisting the combination knob in visible frustration. Stiles cocks his head to the side as his eyes dart down at his schedule and then back at her a couple times, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Did they change your locker too?" Scott asks.

"No, no they didn't."

Stiles hands, or rather shoves, the light blue paper into Scott's chest, making the boy take a step back as it catches him off guard. Stiles begins walking over to the side of the hallway and stops when he's about two lockers away from the brunette. His mouth begins to open to say something to her…

But then he stops…

The words are never released as he gazes at her profile. He admires her long, dark eyelashes. Her face structure. The way that she is biting the side of her lip as she was trying to concentrate with all of the noise surrounding her. He even catches the light, subtle freckles that dot on her rounded nose that was upturned as she squinted.

He mentally stops himself when he realizes seconds later that he's staring. He sighs to himself as he shakes his head, refocusing. With an oddly quickened heart rate, he moves in closer until they are only a few feet apart.

"Uh, hey there," he greets a bit too loudly. He sees that she jumps and tenses up at the sound of his voice. Her eyes don't seem to want to meet his, or any part of him in that case, but after a moment with lingering hands on the combination, her gaze reach up to his. Stiles gazes back into the amber brown hues and both of their hearts stop, but she then quickly retreats her eyes back to the metal door. Stiles clears his throat, "I think you have the wrong one. This is, uhm, my locker. At least I should know that, due to the fact that I've had it for the past few years. Unless they changed that for me too. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised."

It takes her a moment through his rambling for the fact to finally register that for the past two minutes she was trying to break into someone else's locker. Completely embarrassed, her face turns a light pink as her fingers slowly release the knob.

"S-Sorry," she tells him in a low voice that he can barely hear, "I-I didn't mean to- I just…"

"I'm guessing you're new?" he tries but she doesn't return his gaze and only nods, "Uh, what locker was you looking for? I could help with that."

"..1076."

"Oh, well that's right here," he points to the locker directly next to his', 1075, and gives it a light tap, "You were just one off."

There's a drain of color in her complexion for a split moment as she realizes that she's right next to him. He gives her an amused smile.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us," he tells her as he refers to trying to open the wrong locker, "Sometimes more than one," he adds.

She says under her breath that Stiles can't hear and puts the combination in again as she takes one step over. And as soon as she puts in the last digit and pulls as if like magic, the lock clicks open. Again, embarrassment washes over her body as she closes her eyes and cringe.

"For fuck's sake…" she mumbles. She opens her locker and finds that she was already delivered her textbooks beforehand for all of her classes.

"Oh, class do you have right now?" he asks her as he glances at his watch. His voice makes her jump again as she didn't realize that he was still there. With shaky fingers, she gets ahold of her new Physics book. Her digits trembling as they tap alongside the cover, "I can show you-"

"U-Uh, I have to go. Bye," she quickly says as she shuts the too loudly door. With her head down low walks right past him. His brows furrowed together, a bit confused at her shyness, and turns his body as he watches her leave, her body small and fragile looking.

"Name's Stiles!... By the way," he attempts to say but before he's done, she turns the corner and is out of earshot, "Huh. Well, that was... that.,." he speaks his thoughts out loud as he continues looking down the hallway to where she once was. Scott strolls over to his friend, shoving the schedule right back into his chest with the same amount of force and with a light smirk.

"You really know how to talk to girls," Scott teases as he heard the whole thing, and cringing the entire time at the awkwardness between the two.

"Ha ha ha," Stiles sarcastically says with a glare, "Other than weirdness, did you catch anything?"

"Just jumpiness but nothing odd though. She isn't supernatural. Just... shy."

"Yeah… yeah, I got that part," he says, yet he can't help but just smile. The second bell rings around them, signaling that they only have a few more minutes left. Stiles runs his hand through his hair as he almost forgot about his new schedule, "Ah shit, ugh, gotta go. Catch you later."

Scott watches as Stiles leaves, who looks a bit confused as he goes down one hallway and then a few moments later comes back and goes in the opposite direction. Scott bites the corner of his lip, wanting to tell his friend something else, but not knowing if he should. About Stiles' chemo-signals when he was talking to the girl. How Stiles felt deep down during the exchange that only lasted about a minute. But felt like a century. The way his heart was beating wildly in his chest and throat… The feeling of pure infatuation.

He didn't even think that Stiles knew he felt this way in the short amount of time. But Scott could practically feel everything. The girl wasn't anything different but everything she was feeling was masked with anxiety. However, Scott shook his head, knowing that telling Stiles all of this wasn't the best idea. He sighed and kept their first encounter in the back of his mind as he walked away.

...

Stiles went down several hallways he wasn't used to at this time of day. He usually had his Physics class at the end of the day, but now it was his first. As he was trying to navigate, he felt arms around his waist from behind, and judging from the firm grip, he knew it was his girlfriend Megan without looking.

"Oh, hey, Meg-" Stiles was interrupted by a rough pair of lips slammed into his, as she snaked herself in front of him. He stopped walking entirely to pull her away gently. She smiled up at him, mischief in her eyes.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Had to sniff you out, babe," her eyes glowed a neon yellow as she moved in closer and Stiles' eyes widened as he started to panic a bit, pulling her away to the side, and looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Megan, your eyes," he hisses low, "I thought you said you were working on it."

"I-I mean.. I have been," she tries to convince him, but he looks at her sternly. It's been three months since she was bitten by Scott. She isn't entirely new at this, she had to learn. "Maybe I need some help. Maybe you can help me?... Just… not  _here_ ," she said in a low, sexual tone in his ear.

It was no lie that Stiles and Megan's relationship consisted of 90% sex. That was a known fact. And it wasn't that Stiles didn't entirely enjoy it, he was a hormonal teenage boy after all. But there is a large part of him, especially after the whole honeymoon phase, that wanted his first real relationship to be more... Well, innocent than sensual. And the first word to describe their relationship was:  _sexy_. Stiles didn't always want that. Of course, Stiles had tried multiple times to tell her this, wanting to slow things down and just be a regular couple; a movie and talk to each other, but it was to no avail as each time it was mentioned it only resulted into, well, more sex.

"Megan-"

"Come on," she started pulling on his arm.

"Megan, I have to-" she didn't let him finish.

"Wait, are you telling  _me_  no, Stiles?" she said in a taken aback tone as she pointed at herself, "Come on, I've been waiting for you. Don't you want me?"

"I'm just- I'm telling you not right now," he backed away from her and she followed him down the next hallway.

"Come on if you're worried about getting caught, we won't," she said with a roll of her eyes that he couldn't see as his back was turned.

"Actually, we have been, three times. The poor janitor scarred not once, but  _three times._ " his tone came off as a bit annoyed. And she took offense to this, walking in front of him, stopping him again, and yanking him into a lustful kiss by his flannel.

"Are you sure you want to walk away?" she said close to his lips as she observed his face and to her surprise, he backed away.

"Sorry, Meg, I have to. Next time, okay?" with a somewhat sorry smile he walked around her. He could hear her growling behind him the further and further he went.

...

_That was it._

Lillian was completely lost. The first-period bell rang a few minutes ago, and she had no idea where the hell she was going. Regret for not asking anyone was starting to settle in.

_Ugh, I should've just of let him show me the way!_

However, there was a silver lining of hope when she saw a door with the number 201 by it.

_Yes, come on, I just need 206!_

She started walking faster as seeing the 200s made her excited. The number grew closer, unbeknownst to her, on the other end of the hall, Stiles was doing the same thing, not knowing she was there either.

_204.. 205..and 20-_

She was transferred out of mid-thought as she comes to a halt at the door. Stiles did the same. They both look at one another. Her eyes immediately widen as she sees him again.

"Hey... a-again," he says.

Lillian's nerves are shot up as he attempts to talk to her once more, and instead of saying 'Hello' like a normal person, she dashes into the classroom loudly. And all eyes are on her. Her face turns to faded crimson color as everyone silently looks at the two of them, Stiles slowly walking in behind her, and into the awkward silence of the room with eyes in their direction. Soft snickers fill in the air as comments are made by students.

"Mr. Stilinski. Miss. Sanders. Nice for you two to join us today."

_…_

Three periods later, it was lunchtime. Lillian was somehow able to avoid any type of social interaction with her peers. She was seated in the back of every class she had so far, which sucked for her eyesight but she didn't complain. Also, she hadn't seen the boy since early in the morning.

Yes, he was so far in two of her classes, Physics and English, which were back to back, and of course, made her extremely anxious. But she hadn't seen the sight of him since then... Yet, there was now another obstacle in her way.  _The cafeteria._

She stood there for a minute, debating the pros and cons of the situation. After making up her mind, she went down the empty corridor, stopping halfway for the vending machines. And then wandered off.

"Come on, Stiles," Megan's voice was hot against Stiles' face as she tried to talk seductively, practically ripping at his shirt buttons as she tried to pull it off. He couldn't believe he fell for it. It seemed innocent at the time when she asked him to walk with her to put away her things, but as soon as no one was in sight, he was pulled into the janitor's closet that was conveniently beside her locker. Now, she was on top of him trying to pry off his flannel. His backpack was discarded without a care as she threw it in the corner against the shelves. The dim, rusted light that shined above them provided little visibility.

"Meg, I'm not having sex in the janitor's closet!"

"It's not like we haven't done it before. Remember?  _Three times_ ," she's managed so far to get the first few buttons off, but he's resisting as every time she unbuttons one, he re-buttons it.

"Meg!" she stops, looking into his eyes but still seems to just look through him. He tries to sit up, "What is up with you lately?"

"Stiles," she attempts to kiss him again to shut him up, but he dodges it. He places his hands on her arms, pulling her away at a safe distance.

"Seriously, what's up?" she sighs out. She yanks her arms from out of his grasp and starts re-buttoning her top, seeing that he's not going to budge.

"Just…," she sighs again and tries to get her thoughts together,"Do you ever feel as though things are going to change..? Just like… a gut feeling? Like one day everything seems normal, and then... something that you can't explain just changes?" she questions him. He's taken aback, surprised at how serious she's being. He nods his head. "Yeah, well-" she stops, her increased hearing picking up on the squeaky wheels of the janitor's cart down the hallway.

"What?... Meg, what is it-?"

"Gotta go!"

She says quickly, getting off of Stiles' lap as she grabs her bag and fixes her blouse. She steals a kiss as Stiles stands up before dashing out, into the hallway, and out of sight within seconds.

Stiles, completely frazzled at the point, tries to recollect himself, his flannel being lopsided and his hair a mess. He snatches up his backpack and exits the closet, before meeting the eyes of the confused janitor. Covering his face, even though it is too late in trying to hide his identity, Stiles runs in the opposite direction. The yelling of the old man becomes further and further.

He gets lost in the hallways and huffs in and out deep breaths of relief once he feels safe enough to stop. His ears pick up on some sort of bag being opened and glance around from the tiled floor…

_Plastic…_

Turning around, he's surprised to see that the girl, the brunette with soft eyes from earlier, is sitting by herself in the empty corridor. He isn't sure how, or if, he should approach her, but his feet move on their own. Softly and barely noticeable. Before he knows it, he's sliding his back down the locker and sits next to her. She yelps when she feels his presence and shoves the water bottle into her mouth so she has an excuse not to speak.

"Hiya." he starts, she glances at him and then quickly averts her eyes, but catches the important details of his being.

"Um... W... What happened to your shirt... And-and your hair?" she doesn't know him, but she's pretty sure that his flannel was not practically ripped off his body. And his hair was neat when they first met. Now he looks almost the complete opposite.

"Uh, let's not talk about that," he avoids the topic, trying his best to fix his hair and rebutton his shirt.

"... Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same," he looks at her and again she meets his eyes, and the second she does, she looks away and past him, "You seem pretty lonely sitting by yourself in an empty corridor."

"It doesn't matter," she says as bites into her sandwich that she packed that morning There's a pause. Stiles fidgets with the end of his shirt as something pops into his mind.

"Oh. I... I didn't catch your name earlier."

"My name?" she says with her mouth full and quickly swallows, "Why do you want to know?"

"I-I mean, there's n-no particular reason," he stumbles, "I just… you look like a Valerie."

She gives him a strange look and he looks back at her with confused-like puppy eyes. Innocent. Endearing.

"Not a Valerie I'm presuming?"

"Nope," an ever-so-slight smirk makes the corner of her lip tilt up. He examines her a bit more, looking at her long brown locks, cheeks, and nose. And sees her gentle smile. Lillian turns away again as he seems to be studying her, trying to figure her out. But she's warming up to him, even if it's only a little.

"Kimberly? You're a Kim."

"No."

"April? Or are you more of a May?"

"Wrong and Wrong. And my birthday's August."

"Huh, so is mine... Julia-"

"Uhm, how many times are you going to guess?"

"Until you tell me," he shrugs, "Well, at least you know my name, right?" she gives him a blank look, mimicking her mind as she blanks on what his name could be. He sighs, and he holds out his hand, "Stiles. I'm Stiles."

"... Lillian," she sees that he's trying, genuinely, and with a small voice tells him her name. She reaches over and gently shakes his hand, his grip soft as their fingers meet. No one's ever been interested in knowing about her... So it's weird for her. And when she sees him smile, she's confused, "What? Not what you expected?"

"No, it… It's a pretty name. Just like the flower."

She tries hard to stop herself from blushing as her mouth opens, closes, and then opens again.

"I-I-I don't find it very appealing."

"I think it suits you perfectly."

He tells her genuinely. Stiles catches her smiling to herself shyly as she brings her water bottle back to her lips.

_..._

The final bell chimed throughout the school at exactly 2:30 as all students who stayed during seventh period were let out. Having to walk home, Lillian was in no rush to go anywhere. She took it easy, being within the last batch of students to exit the building.

As she walked down the stairs, her gaze focused on the line of vehicles, where she saw all the cars parked in the junior lot. But there was one in particular that really catch her eye. It was a blue jeep. She didn't know why though. There were nicer cars surrounding it, but the jeep, even with it appearing to be a bit run down… It just  _stuck out._

Yet, she shook her head, leaving the trance the vehicle put her in as she put her earbuds in and continued walking her way home.

Megan entered Stiles' jeep moments after Lillian left campus and with apparent anger. But at the moment, Stiles didn't notice as he greeted her and pulled out of his parking spot. They got onto the street, and he glanced over, finally seeing that she was fuming in her seat as they were halfway to her house. He furrowed his brows as he kept on looking between her and the road. He didn't say anything, not wanting to get into a fight, they were about three minutes away from her house and maybe if he kept his mouth shut then-

"Who was the girl?"

_Shit._

Stiles glanced over at his girlfriend, feeling his foot push harder on the accelerator. He was sure his heart was now beating out of his chest but he didn't know why, and he knew that she could hear it. The pitter-patter skyrocketing in a matter of seconds. But nothing had happened. He just talked to her.  _That was it. That was all._  Despite that, the tension in the car was growing rapidly.

"Stiles! Tell me!" she raised her voice and now they were in her driveway. He was trying to find the right words to calm her down. It wasn't a situation to get mad at. Really, it wasn't.

"Meg-" he reached over, attempting to touch her arm, but she stops him as she gets ahold of it. Her hand is rough on his biceps as she stares daggers at him, her grip increasing at every second. He winces.

"Don't play this bullshit with me, Stiles! Who was she? I can fucking _smell_  her on you!"

"Megan, stop! S-She was just the new girl! I-I was just talking to her!" her grip was getting tighter. She was strong before, and due to her now being a beta, she is even stronger. Her nails were piercing into Stiles' flesh, his skin was trying redder and redder by the seconds, "S-Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Why should I? You're hiding something, aren't you? I can hear your heart rate dumbass, there's something you're not tell me!"

"No, no there isn't, I swear!" she still holds onto him, her nails digging into his flesh, "Megan, please!"

Relentlessly, she let's go. As she releases her hand, the imprint from her nails remain. Stiles hisses as her fingers leave his skin, the pain radiating like fire.

Growling under her breath, Megan storms out of the jeep, slamming the door to get the last bit of rage out of her. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself down as she walked around, going over to Stiles' side of the car with resentment still in her eyes as there was a lingering sense of doubt. Stiles slowly peers over at her, not wanting to show that there were tears welling up in his eyes. He tenderly touches where the new bruise is going to be. Blinking away the blurriness and he swallowed down anything he wanted to say. Everything. Down his throat. Not out his mouth.

"Next time, I won't be that nice," she tells him bitterly. The air between them is cold and stiff. They're looking into each other's eyes and there's no warmth. She breathes out an, "I still love you."

There's zero sympathy and compassion in her voice, not even looking him in the eyes as she says it.

"I-I…" his voice breaks, but he regains some of his composure, "I... love you, too," he says slowly, but with all his heart, sincerely, "That'll never change."

She turns around, hair flipping back as she walks up the steps to her house. Not looking back as Stiles exits out of her driveway.

As soon as his car is turned around, as soon as he's sure that Megan can't see him, Stiles breaks. He digs his fingernails into the wheel and fights back the lump in his throat but fails as a deep sob escapes. His vision is impaired as tears stream from his downcast eyes. He pulls over, having to stop driving as his emotions get the best of him. His hands shake violently against the wheel, arms stiff, as his head is bowed, hiding his shame from no one as his cries become silent.

* * *

**WOW! A lot happened in that last part! Super sad too :(**

**And this is just the beginning. We'll see more insight into Stiles and Megan's relationship and eventually more and more into Stiles and Lillian's.**

**There's more to come! xx**


End file.
